Decisions
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Emily fell into bed with the one man she shouldn't have. Will she end things or will they work through things?


A/N: So this is gonna be a one shot with a T.V. show title prompt and a song title prompt in it! Enjoy! The song title in this story is a dare from Cass!

_**Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us for our first Profiler's Choice CM Awards on ! Help us choose the best of the best of the CM stories on , and let your voice be heard. Anyone with a account is eligible to nominate. Please check out the nominating ballot and rules at Chit Chat on Author's Forum at .net/topic/74868/30888142/1/. All rules and information are on the forum.**_

Disclaimer: I don't own CM or the song…

T.V. Show: One Tree Hill

T.V. Show Title Prompt: Can't Stop This Thing We've Started

Prompt: You Save Me – Kenny Chesney

* * *

Emily couldn't believe that she had fallen into bed with her boss. She let out a sigh as she looked over at the man sleeping contently beside her in her bed. No matter how many times she had told herself to end this thing between them she never could. Every time she tried to she only ended up sleeping with him again. She knew that it wasn't healthy but yet she just couldn't seem to stop.

Tired of her thoughts she threw her bed covers off of her and got up out of the bed. She wasn't even careful when she got out of bed. She just needed to get away from Hotch but unfortunately since she didn't move out of the bed slowly or carefully she didn't succeed in getting out of her bedroom.

She stopped when she heard Hotch's voice saying sleepily "Where are you going Prentiss?"

Emily sighed and decided that she may as well turn the light on. She needed to finish this thing whatever it was between her and Hotch. She needed to find some peace within herself. She may be in love with him but she didn't doubt for a second that he wasn't in love with her. Every time he left her bed she felt as if he ripped a piece of her heart out of her chest and she needed for that to stop because soon she would be broken hearted.

"I'm going to the living room Hotch. I need to get away from you." Emily said in a rush. She winched when she realized what she said and how it must have sounded.

Hotch sat up in the bed he was lying in and looked at Emily in shock and surprise. "Why do you need to get away from me Prentiss? What did I do? I thought everything was fine earlier. What happened from the time we had sex and I fell asleep to now."

Emily shook her head frustratedly. "That's just it Hotch. We had sex. That is all it means to you. I need to stop doing this to myself. I can't keep doing this to myself because every time I do or we do I lose another part of myself. Damn it Hotch it just isn't fair."

Hotch threw back the covers not caring that he was naked as he stood up and advanced towards Emily and he was in a gruff voice "How can you say that Prentiss? I thought you liked what we've been doing. I can't stop this thing we've started Emily. Please don't ask me too. Please don't make me have to stop."

Emily looked up into Hotch's eyes and saw the pain in his eyes and she wanted to give in but she couldn't. "Hotch the thing is I don't like what we've been doing. I love what we've been doing."

Hotch looked at Emily confused. "Then if you love it why do you want to stop it?"

Emily shook her head again and sighed. "I don't want to stop it Hotch. I need to stop it. I fell in love with you. And every time you leave my bed you take a piece of my heart with you. My heart is almost completely broken. So in order for me to be able to keep doing the job I love and to keep being around you I need to stop this. If I don't I'm going to lose it and I can't do that."

Hotch's mouth dropped open and his eyes went wide at Emily's words and then he started to grin. "Emily, I leave your bed not because I want to but because I have to. I know that if I don't then I would just blurt out words I wasn't sure you were ready to hear. I love you Emily and I am in love with you. I have been since the first time we made love. Emily, you save me and I need you. You make everything I do more bearable. You make me raising Jack seem easier than it really is. I need you in my life and so does my son. Please don't give up on me. I need you and so does Jack. He actually asked the other day when I was going to make you ours. Please Emily give me a chance to prove to you how much I love you and how much I'm in love with you."

Emily had tears in her eyes by the time Hotch finished his speech but instead of answering him she threw herself into his arms knocking them both backwards and onto the bed as her lips crashed down onto his.

Hotch smiled into the kiss because he knew Emily's answer without her even saying anything. He finally felt heart whole again.

* * *

A/N 2: Let me know what ya think of this little one shot! Also if you have yet to do so make sure to fill out nomination ballots for the Profiler's Choice CM Awards 2010 on the Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum!


End file.
